Zidane and Dagger Together Forever
by FusionRose
Summary: rewrite! Zidane returns to Dagger to lead the life he had always wanted, by her side. But the untold Questions need an answer and Gaia calls for it's heroes once more to save the planet. ZIDDAG
1. Disclaimer

I know what you are thinking

-gasp- what happened to all the chapters?

Well this is the new Rewrite =] Not much has changed except that the writing style has 'matured' in a way

it makes it much easier to flow along with the story as well, since i had left it for such a good damn awful time

BAD EMZIES! -slaps herself- how dare you call yourself an author .

Well to my old reviewers, i'm so sorry i let you down with what i've done -cries-

to new reviewers - WELCOME! =)

And this story runs on reviews aswell =] i LOVE LOVE LOVE to hear ideas from you guys and if they fit well into the story i definetly put them in because of the rule i have given to this story;

Rule: Zidane and Dagger together forever is written for YOU guys, i write my stories to my reviewers =] So as it is a reviewer's story, reviewers should be a part of the story and have their ideas put in =]

Also if you do give an idea which i use (even if i was originally going to do it) you will have credits =D for either giving the idea or enhancing one of my own ideas and making it better =D

Only 3 chapters up at the moment but more shall be put up soon, yes -nods-

DISCLAIMER: FINAL FANTASY IX AND ALL OF IT'S CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS AND OBJECTS BELONG TO SQUARESOFT (NOW SQUARE ENIX)

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE MYSELF NOR HAVE I EVER DONE IN THE PAST (im poor and stupid you see =D)

I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OR PROFITS FROM ANY OF MY STORIES, THEY ARE SOLELY FOR MY FANS / REVIEWERS

Also i would VERY VERY much appreciated it if you would review =] If you do it'll be very likely that i read and review one of your own stories, yes =]

Tis like the christmas with the giving and recieving xD

Anyways, ENJOY!


	2. I: You will always be my Canary

Notification: Hello my wonderful people, yes I am alive, do not fret. As you may have guessed from looking at the 'Published' date at the top, I started writing this story just under 5 years ago. Meaning I was 13 when I started writing it, so you can imagine my writing style has matured since then XD. For this reason it has been very hard to continue writing this story, so the only way I could do it was by re-writing the whole story into my new and improved writing style.

Hence why every chapter has been updated xD

This has taken me a very VERY long time, so I would very much appreciate it if you guys would be nice enough to review my new and improved chapters, I have spent months trying to perfect them for you, so it's the least you could do –big smiley face-

Helpful Tips:

POV – this means Point of View xD

Well anyways, enough about that, on with the story

* * *

Zidane and Dagger together forever

Chapter 1 – You will always be my canary

* * *

::Garnet POV::

If someone were to ask me what my favourite play would be, without thinking, I would answer them with the title 'I want to be your canary'.

From a young age I had fallen In love with the play, what child wouldn't? The age old tale of a Princess who fell in love with a commoner. It was so clique, but it was so dramatic and romantic that I could never possibly tire from hearing it.

So I guess that's why I was so shocked that I coincidently lived that tale. That I coincidently became that Princess who fell in love with a commoner, not even a commoner, but a thief.

I didn't plan this of coarse, it didn't happen because I wanted to relive the tale that I loved so much, I had grown up thinking, no, believing that one day I would be in the arms of a nobleman or prince.

But that never happened.

Love never happens like you believe it will, Love is blind, it hits you at the most unexpected times. But it hit me that I know.

Everytime I would see him my heart would beat ten times more rapidly then normal which had at first caught me of guard and worried me slightly. Silly old me, even checked with Doctor Tot when I had reunited with him in Treno to see if anything was medically wrong with me.

I asked him why my stomach would jump every time I heard his voice, why I would suddenly get goose bumps whenever his skin brushed up against mine. Why his face never left my mind, why he's absence would render me sleepless nights, why his simple smile made my life feel absolutely complete and perfect. But most of all, why had I never felt this way before with anyone else?

It had clocked in my head then, that I saw him as more than a friend. I think... I… loved… him.

No, scratch that, I know I loved him.

But the hard thing is, he's not here anymore. He's not for me to tell him I love him, It's hard to imagine that I will never feel his touch, hear his voice and most of all see his breath taking smile again. I beg Hyne to give me that chance, the chance to tell him those words, to brush a hair through his blonde locks and to kiss his soft lips, I beg and I beg but alas my prayers go unheard and unanswered.

That's the point when I felt it, a tear strolling down my cheek. I brush it away only for another to fall downwards, I brush tears away continuously but alas they do not stop falling. I had promised myself I wouldn't cry, because crying made it final.

Crying meant he wasn't coming back.

Maybe the reason I was now crying was due to my current position. I was sitting at my throne on the castle balcony overlooking the stage where a band of thieves called Tantalus resided.

The same band of thieves he belonged to.

Tantalus were putting on a play for celebration of St Locke's Day, which is a very popular holiday celebrated in Alexandria. St Locke, being the man who discovered the Country of Alexandria many centuries ago, and the holiday being the date of his birth.

But it was also the same date I had met him, two years ago.

The play they were performing also happened to be Lord Avon's famous play 'I want to be your canary'.

Which will and always will be seen as 'Our Play'.

As I watched the gang down there on the prima vista stage, I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Here I had been, moping silently to myself in my room, cutting off contact with the outside world whilst others were going through the same as hell as me.

I wasn't the only one who cared for him, So did all of the others, Freya, Vivi, Quina, Eiko, Beatrix, even Steiner. Of coarse there was also Tantalus, the group of daring thieves that he saw as his family.

Yes, sure they were no way related but blood isn't needed to have that connection. After all, although, as I have recently discovered, that my mother was a woman by the name of Jane Rose and my father, a man called Edward Rose, I will, until the day I die, refer to my parents being King Ryo and Queen Brahne of Alexandria.

Sometimes you have to look over Biological information, and see life for what it is. Queen Brahne and King Ryo raised me into the women I am now, fed me when I was hungry, sung to me when I was sad. They were family.

And that's how he saw Tantalus, as Family. Sure, they may have not sung to him, but they raised him into the man he is today. Blank was just an thirteen year old child when he found the young boy on the streets of Treno in the midst of a storm.

Blank was hardly able to keep himself alive, with the small amount of food he would be lucky enough to find and his small home made from leaves and wood planks. But the red head brought the child back to where he slept and covered him in the rag he used for a blanket, while he did this he vowed to himself that he would always protect the younger boy.

It tore him up when he had heard the news that the Lifa Tree had collapsed and there was no sign of the missing world hero.

There was Baku as well, the leader of Tantalus and the closest father figure he had ever had. Sure the man at times, seemed rough around the edges but there was no doubt about how much he cared for them all.

After all he was once a very well respected business man, after losing his wife and baby daughter to flu, he had closed up and let no one close to him again.

But then, whilst walking through the market of Alexandria, he had come across young Marcus begging for food and as he watched the nobles sneer and kick him, Baku's heart opened up once again and he took in the young orphan to raise himself.

When the council heard of this, they were infuriated and banished Baku from the country even though there was no consent of this from the royal family themselves. Baku and Marcus travelled all around trying to find a place to live, and as he travelled he took in Cinna, Benero, Zenero, and all the others, until he finally settled himself in Lindblum where there hideout has been ever since.

Baku had traded in his comfortable job, his home and his respected status so that the orphaned boys he had found could have a home, food, real beds and a family.

And a member of that family of his was now missing and presumed a fatality.

No, I wasn't the only one suffering, and it was foolish and selfish to think so.

It's strange though, I can't stop this feeling that something was off, that something was about to happen. Marcus was strangely clad in a thick black sheep's wall hood covering his face. The story was also a tad modified, but however I shan't blame them, after all, they are an actor too short.

I then turned my attention towards the audience, everyone seemed so captivated with the story they reminded me of myself. In the crowd I spotted many small black mages and Vivi Orunitier himself sitting in between them and the Burmecian prince, Puck.

I couldn't help but snicker noticing the terrified look he gave off when watching the 6 miniature versions of his friend. He looked so confused and helpless.

Vivi seemed so happy, so content with life, thanks to you, Zidane.

_I always talked about you Zidane, How you were a very important person to us, because you taught us all about how important life is._

Over to the left of the Audience I spotted both Freya Crescent and Sir 'Iron-Tail' Frately who had been reunited and currently resided in Burmecia together. Another tear escaped my eye as I noticed Freya leaning her head against the other's shoulder. I know I shouldn't be jealous but how I wish that were me and him. If only his arms were wrapped around me as we watched the pay together

No, Garnet pull yourself together. Be strong.

The two Dragon Knights had been through so much, yet throughout the adventure Freya seemed so brave, so heads on with her life. She was such an amazing companion to us all and never let us down although her true love couldn't even remember her name.

Her courage, that was also because of you, Zidane.

_You taught me that life doesn't last forever. That's why we have to help each other and live life to the fullest._

_Even if you say goodbye you'll always be in our hearts._

_So I know we're not alone anymore._

My eyes then rested on the rather large mane of Amarant Coral. I rubbed my disbelief at the sight of the bounty hunter's appearance. Well he sure has changed from the man I had known, but then again, did we really know him anyway?

Well no matter what, you Zidane, you kept your loyalty in him and you're the reason he changed. Changed for the better.

_Why I was born…_

_How I wanted to live…_

_Thanks for giving me time to think._

My gaze then reached Quina Quen, the Qu had visited Qu's Marsh twice since our adventure had ended. She currently resides here in the castle, and she appears to be very happy with this arrangement as she discovered a giant frog pong near the harbour and she's also the castle's chef which keeps her occupied and happy. Sure, some of her ideas of 'food' are insane, but if we tell her what to prepare, she will and as it turns out, she really is amazing at her cooking skills.

I'm sure… You'd love her food, Zidane.

_To keep doing what you set your heart on…_

_It's a very hard thing to do._

_We were all so courageous…_

I searched the audience again and spotted the purple locks of none other than Eiko Carol, or should I now say Eiko Fabool, who was sat between Uncle Cid and Auntie Hilda. The two leaders of Lindblum had adopted the young girl once we returned from the Lifa Tree. The moogles were of course, too sent to the grand castle, and best of all for the young summoner, Mog had converted back into a moogle and the two were never apart. It cheered me up slightly knowing that Eiko's fear of being alone wouldn't appear again.

After all, she hated being alone, but you made sure she didn't live in that fear, right Zidane?

_What to do when I felt lonely…_

_That was the one thing you couldn't teach me._

_But we need to figure out the answer for ourselves._

Tearing my eyes away, I looked behind me at my two respected guards. Lady Beatrix de Alexandria, the General of the Alexandrian soldier and known and respected by all as the finest warrior on Gaia. However, to her dislike, she is also known across the land as 'the cold-blooded warrior who silences even a crying infant'. But despite this, she continues her duty, her duty to both myself and the people of Alexandria.

Standing next to her, was Sir Adelbert Steiner of Alexandria, Captain of the Alexandrian knights of Pluto. Highly respected among Gaians, as well as myself, as a warrior of the black mage war, as well as one of Kuja's destroyers. But to me, he's definitely seen as my best friend, he stuck by my through everything, yet I never truly thanked him.

Another twinge of guilt struck me when I realised what a terrible friend I had been to them both.

Steiner had explained to me earlier in the day that Beatrix was preparing to leave the country. That had scared me, it had scared me that I hadn't noticed the general's discomfort and it had scared me that I was close to losing someone else I had cared for.

_I'm so happy I met everyone..._

_I wish we could've gone on more adventures together._

_But I guess we all have to say goodbye someday._

Returning my eyes back to the stage, intent of watching my favourite scene of the play, I felt my stomach make that jumpy feeling again, a feeling I had not felt in a while.

"But why?" I quietly questioned myself before shaking my head and returning my attention once more to the play. However the feeling wouldn't stop nor had I the ability to ignore it.

Marcus was facing the background scenery of the stage now, looking upon the twin moons and he recited the most memorable speech from the play. And that's when I tore my eyes away from the stage.

I tried, I honestly had, but the memories of him were so fresh in my mind that I couldn't help the aching of my heart. The lump in my throat was beyond irritating as I tried my hardest not to cry once again. How could one enjoy their favourite play when they couldn't even focus on the play?

_Everyone…_

_Thank you._

_Farewell._

_My memories will be part of the sky…_

How could I possibly watch the play when my mind couldn't stop thinking about Zidane.

"Bring my beloved Dagger to me"

he would say.

But wait, was that in my head? I snapped my direction to the stage for hyne knows what time, but this time my eyes couldn't wander away from it. There clutching onto the sheep's wool hood stood none other than Zidane Tribal.

Was this reality or a figment of my imagination? Turning around and sprinting to the door I decided that no matter how insane I would seem, I had to find out. My eyes burned a hole into the door and as I was about to push it open, two hands blocked my path, I followed my gaze up one arm to stare at Steiner and as I was about to scream the roof down to him, his arm pushed the door open. I could easily say what he was trying to tell me without using any words, he was saying that he accepted it, that Zidane was there and he wanted me to go to him. Overwhelmed I couldn't help but look over at Beatrix who was also opening the door with her arm. The general, who must have felt my gaze upon her, turned towards me and bowed showing me that she too accepted the genome's place in my heart. With a nod of gratitude I continued my sprint out the door and down the spiral staircase. The staircase that I had first laid eyes on him, and like that time I was running down it, but this time not away from him, but too him.

I tripped slightly over the front of my dress but it didn't alter my speed at all and as soon as I reached the lower floor doors, I slammed them open and entered the daylight once again.

The only obstacle now separating me from my beloved where a sea of thousands of people. I made my way through them, being as polite as a queen could be when shoving strangers out of her way.

Ok, well maybe it wasn't seen as polite at all, but at the moment I couldn't really care less. The only thing I care about right now is on the stage of the prima vista, not but 20 metres away. As I continued, I sensed that people were still not aware of my desperation to get to Zidane as they continued to not part a way from me. As my mind clouded with thoughts of reaching Zidane, I accidentally knocked into a member of the Audience which somehow undone the clasp of my chain causing it and my pendant to fly backwards in the direction of the castle.

I froze and bit my lip, clutching the empty space where my necklace once resided. Onlookers gasped and the rare and expensive jewel lain upon the Alexandrian cobble.

My mind very quickly rushed back to Zidane who was still waiting for me and I felt highly ashamed of myself for thinking of retrieving the pendant whilst he was a mere 10 metres away from me.

Zidane was my life now.

I turned back to him and returned to running towards him, I quickly pulled off my crown and threw it to threw it to the left row of seats around where Freya was situated. I pushed by all of my friends seated close to the stage and flung my arms out as wide as they would go. When I was a few steps away from him, I couldn't bare even another second without his touch and flung myself at him wrapping my arms around him as he swung me around before placing me back on the ground.

I stepped back a little still holding his arms to look at the face I has missed for so long, he stared back at me and grinned. That grin, how I had missed it, even though I knew this one implied the statement 'I told you so'.

Slightly annoyed at his cocky attitude in a situation like this, I roughly pushed myself back into an embrace with him and, with my right hand, thumped him on the chest three times.

However instead of getting angry by this, he simply started to stroke my hair in a calming manner, and then once again, I cried.

But this time I was crying on his shoulder, and this time I was crying not in sorrow, but in joy.

The audience clapped wildly. Vivi and his sons were jumping up and down, joined also by Puck and Eiko, Beatrix cheered loudly from the Balcony whilst Steiner simply looked upon us with a proud grin.

My curiosity got the better of me so I asked him.

"How did you survive?"

"I had to live, I had to see you again, so... I sang your song." he replied

"Our song" I corrected him tilting my head to the side. Zidane chuckled quietly and nodded his head in agreement.

"Our song" He repeated and with that said, took two fingers and put them under my chin. I raised an eyebrow slightly before he then tilted my head up closer towards his own. He stared into my eyes while I stared at his, his eyes were beautiful, that even the most precious and masterfully carved jewels couldn't hold a candle to his cerulean orbs.

His smile remained as I smiled back towards him.

Having him in my arms was most likely the closest thing to heaven, no actually I am certain that it is heaven.

With that thought in my mind he leaned down and I realised what his intention was. His lips were closing in on mine and I could feel the breath catch in the back of my throat.

I could feel his breath on my lips causing them to tremble and goosebumps to spread across my beck.

When he was but a hair's width away from me, I crossed the gap myself and pressed my lips upon his own. My arms instantly wrapped around his neck while his were around my waist.

I couldn't remember how long we had been in that position, all I knew was that if it was possible, my dream was to stay in the position for eternity and beyond.

However all good things must come to an end sooner or later as Steiner quietly coughed behind us causing us to part from each other.

Our attention both turned towards the Captain and noticed we had a small Audience and that most of the crowd had left the castle grounds.

My smile returned to my face as I travelled my hand down his arm to reach his own and we intertwined our fingers whilst Zidane looked upon his old comrades.

Vivi and Eiko were first as they in unison rushed towards Zidane and clung to his legs, and it was but two minutes later when the rest of the young black mages also ran towards the genome and embraced the hero.

The look of helplessness and embarrassment clearly shone on the Blonde's face made me bring a hand to my face as I tried to stifle a laugh as Amarant and Freya aided him in trying to remove the children off him one by one.

:: Zidane POV::

"Zidane I can't believe your back!" Screamed Eiko overjoyed as she was finally detached from my leg from the help of Freya. I laughed at the young girl as I used my free hand to ruffle up her hair before throwing in a small wink to her.

"How could I leave you when you said you loved me!" I stated as Dagger also Laughed with me.

To hear her laugh again was like music to my ears. How I would never underestimate all the little things ever again.

"That's not funny Zidane!" Shouted Eiko playfully as she crossed her arms and pouted softly in the cute little way she does. I gently punched her arm before she couldn't hold the grin in anymore and smiled to her full potential before giving me another quick hug.

I then looked at all of the miniature versions Vivi and then at the real one who was a bit taller then the rest. I grinned at him.

"Well done Vivi!" I said congratulating the little black mage. All though you couldn't see it I knew Vivi was smiling from the way I looked into his bright yellow eyes. I looked back at the rest of the group and my eyes rested on Freya, my long time friend.

"What, no hug?" I asked her. The Dragon knight smiled slightly before giving me a quick hug and then lettin go with her hands now on my shoulders.

"God, Zidane, It's good to have you back." Freya announced.

"It's good to be back" I replied feeling Dagger squeeze my hand which I was positive her sign of agreement.

"So you were able to return." mumbled Amarant, grumpy as ever. I laughed at that thought.

"What did you miss me?" I asked him placing a hand on my waist and giving him my famous arrogant smirk which only caused him to roll his eyes.

"We still have that fight remember?" He said after a while before cracking his knuckles. My eyes turned wide for a slight moment in remembrance before the arrogant smirk was back on my face and I reached my hand towards the dagger held in my weapon belt.

"How could I forget?" I replied to him, but as soon as the word left my mouth, Dagger pulled me in closer to her. Her grin had faded and she looked more worried, than happy. By this I knew she didn't want me to get in any fights at the moment, not yet, not now, not at a time of celebration. So I smiled at her.

"We'll do it another day though" I announced still gazing into Dagger's chocolate brown eyes. Her grin reappeared on her features, and content with this I looked back to the group.

"Zidane, I bet you hungry, me make dinner for after play, you want some?" The most recognisable voice on Gaia spoke to me. I laughed heartily as I turned to another one of my companions.

"Quina! Of coarse I do. Hey, How have you been?" I asked. Quina nodded and replied to me, "Fine Zidane!" I smiled. Then looked at the guards who had been smiling ever since I saw them.

"Rusty, long time no see?" I said playfully, Dagger giggled which made me more happy.

"Sir Zidane, I am so sorry" He said which caught me by some surprise. I was actually a bit shocked I hadn't jumped to be perfectly honest. I knew me and Steiner had slightly settled our differences… but… Sir? I mean really?

"For what Rusty?" I asked the Captain raising an eyebrow at him.

" For treating you the way I did." He replied with his head down ashamed. I sighed and shook my head at the swordsmen.

"I forgive you Steiner." I said. This made his head shoot up in surprise which actually did make me jump back a bit in surprise.

"You just called me Steiner!" He Exclaimed. Did the guy seriously think I didn't know what his name was? But besides It's not like I would call him this forever, just for now, it was a time to celebrate after all.

I was back, back with my friends, my family and my home. But most of all, I was back with Dagger besides me, and from this day forth that's where she would stay.

"I also, apologize, Sir Zidane." Beatrix spoke bowing in front of me. I scratched my head at this, I mean seriously, what's with the 'Sir' thing at the moment.

"I forgive you too. I knew all the time that deep down inside you were a good person, you were only following your queen's orders, I would do the same if I were in your position." I exclaimed causing the General to smile in my direction.

I smiled too and turned my gaze back to Dagger.

Dagger… Should I continue calling her that? She's queen now and no longer needs her alias. Would she grow annoyed if I continued to call her that? Would she slowly begin to resent me?

Would she think I was childish and that I couldn't let go of the past? Just looking at her, I can see she has matured into a woman, so maybe it's time to call her by her real name.

::Normal Pov::

Later that Night after everyone had caught up with one and another, the gang decided to retire to the guest chambers one by one until only the two eighteen year olds were left.

Zidane looked around confused, which caught Garnet' attention. The queen placed her finished cup of tea onto the coaster which was immediately removed and taken to the kitchens by one of the Alexandrian soldiers. The queen turned towards the genome concerned and asked him what was wrong.

"Well, I know this is going to sound a bit stupid, but do you know where I'm going to sleep?" Zidane asked while trying to remember in his head how many guest chambers the castle had. Garnet automatically blushed and decided that for the second time today her fingers were the most interesting things in the world. Zidane simply raised an eyebrow to the young ruler beside him and waited patiently for an answer.

"Well there… happen to be no more rooms available." She finally replied causing the genome to inwardly sigh disappointed that he wouldn't be able to stay in the castle. But then, he thought to himself, the play was on today, it's St Locke's Day, surely all the Alexandrian Inns would be fully booked?

Which only meant one thing, it was back to the Prima Vista. Zidane was quickly flooded with disappointment as staying on the airship meant waking up early as Tantalus were due to leave in the early hours of the morning, so unless Zidane wanted to head all the way back to Lindblum, he would have to wake from his slumber before the crack of dawn.

"Of coarse you can always stay in my room" Garnet quietly mumbles not taking her gaze away from her fingers. The genome chocked on the air as he turned towards the brunette. Garnet upon hearing the noise, felt her cheeks burn even more as she looked upon the face of her companion.

"If that isn't a…"

"Oh no, it's no problem at all" Garnet quickly interrupted him, happy with his answer, if you could call it an answer that is. The two then silently agreed with a nod of the head that it was time to retire. Making their way up to the Queen's quarters, Zidane felt his cheeks became inflamed, making both teenagers look like a pair of ripe tomatoes, an amusing sight to any onlooker, but fortunately for them, no one was in sight to see them in their current embarrassed state.

"Well, I'll sleep on the floor". Zidane said when they entered the bedroom. Garnet closed the door and then looked upon the genome gawping. She wondered what she would say, would could she say? How does a queen say things like this?

"No, it's okay you can share...the...bed...with me." She replied trying in vain to cover her blush.

Zidane, on noticing for the first time the redness of Garnet's cheeks, grinned, he always thought she looked cute when she blushed.

He slowly walked towards her and put his arms around her waist whilst Garnet looked into his blue eyes and stroked his cheek with the palm of her hand.

Zidane and Garnet's lips reunited once again, slowly at first like their first kiss. However desperation was building within the two. The time apart, the sorror, the anger, they were finally being released into one kiss. The genome licked the summoner's lips as a sign of entry which Garnet was quick to accept as she opened her mouth.

As the kiss grew more and more passionate, Garnet walked backwards, not breaking her lip-contact with the blonde, until her back met a close by wall. As soon as this happened, Zidane placed his hands under the queen's thighs and lifted her off the ground and keeping her support against the wall.

Garnet quickly wrapped both legs around her lover's waist while her hands quickly made contact with his sandy blonde locks. Pulling out his small hair ribbon, Garnet let the bangs wall into his face and onto his shoulder, giving him a drop dead gorgeous look that Garnet couldn't help but find irresistible. In response Zidane too let Garnet's long hair free from the ribbon she wore which, when let free, fell down covering them both like a blanket of silk.

Zidane's hand wandered to the back of her dress where he untied the corset support, and let the dress fall down to the brunette's waist. She then released her grip around his waist and let her feet fall to the floor, where the dress also then, thanks to gravity, ended up. Garnet pulled the string of Zidane's collar lose and quickly removed that and both his shirts before continuing their passionate kissing.

The queen, obviously taking charge, pushed the thief over onto the bed where they both fell onto the soft blankets and sheets made of the finest silks and velvets.

At that's when someone knocked on the door.

The two quickly stopped, leaving them gasping for breath as they snapped their attention to the door which was now slowly opening.

Zidane quickly shoved their clothes underneath the bed whilst Garnet quickly took Zidane's top and threw it on, both luckily quick enough in time that when Eiko Carol entered the door, she had seen no evidence of what may have taken place if she had not entered.

The eight year old summoner was stood there at the door in pink pajamas while her purple hair was down and straight. She climbed on top of the bed sitting on the covers, her legs were cross and she was facing the young couple.

"What's the matter?" Zidane asked curiously.

"I had a nightmare" Admitted Eiko. Zidane and Dagger could tell she had been crying for her eyes were red and puffy.

"Its okay Eiko, it wasn't real" Explained Zidane with his arms out motioning for Eiko to give him a hug which she gratefully excepted, (Of coarse). Dagger who was watching the adorable scene couldn't help but smile.

"You'll be fine. We'll look after you." Dagger whispered and also hugged Eiko.

"ah hem" said a voice from the door which made the three turn around to see who had intruded them, which was actually none other than cid, the man who had adopted Eiko. "I hope I'm not interrupting something here?" He asked grinning."You made a cute little family scene right there."

"oh, stop it father!"

"Father?" Asked Zidane looking towards Dagger in confusion.

"Yes uncle Cid and Auntie Hilda adopted her." She replied. Eiko smiled and turned towards the couple once again.

"Thanks Zidane, dagger. I think I should go to bed now." She said getting up and running towards the door. But stopped, and turned back towards them before she closed it. " And just for the record, You two would make excellent parents." She giggled and walked out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"I love you Garnet."

"Zidane?"

"Yea?"

"Just call me Dagger,"

"Okay, goodnight.....Dagger."

"Goodnight Zidane............And....... I love you two."

* * *

Did you know what? I vaguely remember writing this chapter before

And I'll tell you, it was a LOT easier then doing this re-write

Anyways as you will read on I have changed a few things, but not so much that I changed the story xD For example the biggest change to this story will be Trinity. There is a trinity, but they are three completely different characters. Reason for this being the original three, if you hadn't already guessed, were me and two of my friends, one of these friends, Mat, passed away some months ago so that was the main reason it was hard to continue the story. Trinity now will just be three different characters. Fusion, Angel and Keara. Fusion is actually an anime character I made up many many years ago along with some others, and she had just seemed to become my favourite xD hence my username. Angel is an anime character made up from a friend and Keara is just … well I JUST made her up xD.

Also to keep in with Final Fantasy, the personalities I gave them come into it =D

Fusion acts like Squall and Rinoa to show my love for FF VIII

Angel acts like Yuna and Tidus to show my love for FF X

Keara acts like Aerith and Tifa to show my love for FFVII

The original Angel (mother of Duo) is now called Estelle (named after that evil character in Ouran Host club xD)

But yeah… PLEASE REVIEW THIS! It would mean the world to me =[


	3. II: Start of the Party

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Final Fantasy IX, any of it's characters or locations. They all belong to Square Enix. I am not making any money out of this fanfiction what so ever, I do it for the readers

Helpful Tips:

POV – this means Point of View xD

Well anyways, enough about that, on with the story

* * *

Zidane and Dagger together forever

Chapter 2 – Start of the Party

* * *

The morning rays crept sneakily between the curtains of my four poster bed and fell gracefully upon Garnet's face causing the young queen to lightly squeeze her eyelids at the unwelcome brightness. Snuggling closer into the genome's embrace, Garnet sighed as she fluttered her eyes open to look upon his face.

She was so content, laying there in his arms, it felt right, it felt perfect. She silently wondered to herself how he was able to make her feel the way she felt with each kiss, each caress, and each glance.

It had a month since his return and everything was right again, the queen was smiling, the country was smiling, it would be surprising if Hyne herself wasn't smiling down at them as well. Zidane was, slowly, growing accustomed to ways of palace life, sure deep down inside he hated the attention, the clothes and the lack of freedom, but every second he spent with his long lost love was worth it.

A light tapping was heard at the door yes Garnet only rolled her eyes, ignoring the person outside her chambers. After a while the tapping stopped but only to be replaced by loud banging.

"My Queen! My Queen!" a scream was heard from the other side of the door which in turn woke up the sleeping genome. Garnet sighed as she rolled out of Zidane's embrace to find a robe to wear before opening her door. "My Queen please answer!"

"Steiner really, there was no need for that!" Beatrix's voice hissed toward the older man causing a chuckle to seep through the brunette's mouth as she placed her arms within the robe.

"Well your tapping wasn't doing any justice, what if the Queen were in danger." The other argued before carrying on the abuse of Garnet's bedroom door.

The genome, who was rather grumpy from his sleep deprivation, glared openly at the door before him whilst praying with all his will that it couldn't somehow pierce through the wood and burn into Steiner's skin. This was just one of the things that Zidane had to learn how to deal with, which wasn't easy at all, being that the blonde was rather fond of his sleep. He looked over to the wandering beauty who, as she passed the bed, was grabbed by the genome and tossed back onto the sheets.

"Zidane!" She whispered stifling a giggle as the genome held her to the bed.

"Steiner, come, let us go down for breakfast." They heard Beatrix state as her voice grew more and more distant as she walked away.

"But what of Queen Garnet and Sir Zidane?" Steiner shouted after her whilst the heavy noise of his rusty armour sounded out telling the young couple of his departure. Zidane let out a long annoyed moan as he stood up from the bed and began to dress in his casual garments. Garnet lent up on her arms causing her robe to slip down her shoulder as her gaze followed the blonde in front of her who seemed a little frustrated.

"Again with the 'Sir' thing" she heard him mumble underneath his breath as he dragged the comb through his hair. The brunette sat up properly and pulled the robe back over her shoulder.

That was the only problem she had come across during the week, Zidane didn't do Formal, and Garnet lived Formal. The way of speech, the clothing style, the mannerisms, the way people now addressed him, he hated it all. Zidane Tribal was raised as a thief of Tantalus in the back alleys of the theatre district in Lindblum and he was there only a week ago, the change was drastic, unfamiliar and he would lie if he didn't say a little scary. He had no idea how to look at this new way of life, he was paranoid every time he spoke, ate or walked, was he doing any of this right? Did people look at him in disgust? He had never worried about how people saw him until now, and it was killing him.

Garnet, without thinking, stood up from the bed and made her way over to the genome. Zidane turned towards the brunette and her lips quickly claimed his own. Garnet placed both hands on the boy's neck, not wanting this to end and putting every ounce of emotion from her being into the kiss as well as, as much passion she could muster.

Like all good things, the kiss came to an end and the genome smiled. He remembered then why he put up with the paranoia and the formalities, it was for her. The two loved up teenagers then simply stared into each other's eyes, not giving a slightest care to the outside world. But that's when Garnet's mind clicked, why were Steiner and Beatrix waking them up this early today?

"Is there a special occasion today?" Garnet finally asked the other occupant in the room who then in turn wore the same confused expression. Before the blonde could answer, the queen made her way over to the desk in the corner of her room where her precious notebook which held all important dates in. She skimmed through the pages and once her eyes crossed the date, her heart was painted in guilt and it took all what was in her being not to smack her head against the desk itself.

"So there is something today, I'm guessing?" The male asked as he continuing dressing. Garnet turned to him and nodded slightly before closing her notebook.

"Oh dear, how on earth could I have forgotten such a thing?" She mumbled. Mostly to herself as she made her way back over to her dresser in order to find an appropriate outfit for the occasion. She finally found a perfect ensemble and then turned towards the other, "It's Eiko's birthday"

-x----------------------------------------

It took only six hours to travel towards Lindblum on the new Alexandrian Aircraft Red Rose II, Cid's newest and his most proudest model to date. The celebration was situated in the banquet hall in Lindblum Castle.

Zidane stood at the top of the stairs as he entered the grand room, there were many people inside, many he had seen or spoken to on his travels. His eyes wandered and then found a small group to the right causing a small smile to plant on his face. The group were of coarse his close friends. He first saw Freya who wore a satin red dress with many layers which reached the floor and gave her quite a long trail as she walked. She also wore a blood red small cardigan that went over the jacket and her hat was gone leaving her long silver hair to fall freely around her. Frately was next to her sporting the same clothes he wore normally except the colours of them were black and red and his hat and weapon were missing as well. He then noticed Amarant and Lani, Amarant of coarse wore his normal get-up, which to be honest didn't surprise the blonde whilst Lani was clad in a strapless dark blue dress which reached just above her knees and she also has a light blue shawl which laid against her arms. Her hair was down past her shoulder and curly and she also wore a flower on the right side that was the same shade of blue as her dress. Quina, like Amarant, also had on her normal attire, but this again did not surprise the genome. Vivi was then seen with a new grey magician's hat and a grey tux with a pink flower in the right side of his chest. Eiko stood next to him, her hair down and a pink dress with white sash round the middle on her making her look like a very beautiful and proper little princess.

Everyone in the hall then stopped and turned towards the stairs as the spokeman's voice rung out in the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Regent Cid, Queen Hilda and Princess Eiko, may I present General De Maria Beatrix, Captain Alderbert Steiner, Sir Zidane Tribal and Queen Garnet til Alexandros 17th of Alexandria"

Steiner and Beatrix were first to walk down the stairs, Steiner wore a new suit of armous which did not hold any rust making him look much more respectable as a Captain whilst Beatrix wore a strapless dark purple which hugged her curves nicely until her waist where the dress came out and fell towards the floor, she also wore many silver bracelets and necklaces and her hair was high in a curly bun with a few strands falling free and falling into her face. Her Save the Queen was of coarse by her side in a silver ribbon attached around her waistline. The two warriors reached the bottom of the stairs and unsheathed their weapons whilst kneeling on the floor whilst Zidane and Garnet made their way down into the banquet hall.

Garnet had tried talking the genome into wearing a suit which the genome had, after a long time, given into to the idea but refused to wear the tie. So therefore the genome was clad in black trousers, a black suit jacket which was undone and a white shirt which had a outline of a dragon motif on the bottom left and the top few buttons were undone showing of a bit of his chest. Garnet, beside him, wore an off the shoulder white dress, long white gloves and a silver sash around her waistline, she also wore a beautiful silver chocker and a silver flower in her hair which was done the same way as Beatrix's.

The couple reached the last step after, what had seemed like to the two, an eternity of climbing down the grand hall stairs. The guests occupying the hall then turned from the new arrivals to carry on their conversations with each other making Zidane release the breath he didn't even realise he was holding in.

"Zidane, Dagger!" Eiko screamed running over to the pair and hugging both of their torsos due to her small height. "I'm so glad you guys made it." She continued cheering after releasing them. "And you both look great." She finished whilst bowing and then returning to her adoptive father who was calling her over not even letting the couple reply to her.

"She's a child, it's her birthday and she's excited. Don't take her short conversation with you both personal." Beatrix spoke up from behind them, somehow knowing what the two were thinking. Garnet turned towards the General and nodded a small smile forming on her face.

"Yes Beatrix, thank you." Garnet said softly to the brunette before looking back over to all the guests. It seemed as if all of Lindblum were here in celebration which made her smile even greater.

Eiko deserved this, after growing up alone with only the moogles for company, only the moogles to help her celebrate her past birthdays. She now had a whole country to join in the celebration, her dream had come true. Eiko was now a part of a family and a community.

"I'm going to go over and say hi to the boss and my brothers." Zidane then said kissing his love on the cheek and strolling over to the far end corner, where indeed, Tantalus were in the midst of a conversation.

"Well, my queen, shall we be doing some mingling?" Steiner asked her walking forward to be by her side whilst Beatrix done the same. Garnet nodded at both of her companions before entering further into the hall.

-x-----------------

On Zidane's journey towards his old comrades, he noticed a small raven haired child on the balcony outside the patio doors in the corner of his eye. An unknown burst of curiosity came to the genome as her turned towards the doors to look upon the child. The first thing Zidane noticed was the boy had a certain limb he was all too familiar with, that limb being a tail. The second thing he noticed was the boy was standing upon the balcony gate and was about to fall.

Quicker than he had ever ran, Zidane made his way over to the child and grabbed him just as he was about to fall off into the city below. The blonde put the child down onto the ground and then had a good hard look at his face.

To say he was shocked was an under statement, this boy looked exactly like him except he had dark brown, almost black hair on both his head and tail. Zidane couldn't help but stare even when he saw how the child was starting to feel uncomfortable with the older man. Shaking his head, Zidane opened his mouth to speak to him when he was interrupted by a loud yell.

"Duo!" A woman cried running over to the boy and squeezing him towards her chest. "What have I told you about speaking to strangers?" She said kissing the top of his head. Zidane was about to explain to the newcomer as to what he had witnessed but then she turned towards him.

For some reason the genome had lost the ability of speech as he was shocked for the second time in only a few minutes.

Right before his eyes stood Estelle Decrai, his old dead girlfriend.

-x------------------------


	4. III: Secrets unravelled

Zidane and Dagger together forever

Chapter 3 – Secrets unravelled

* * *

His palms were sweating as he entered the guest bedroom he was too share with Garnet. The interior was beautiful, sheets of Golds and Reds were plastered to the walls, the windows and the furniture. A beautifully hand-carved wooden floor and wooden furniture also helped to give off a sense of royalty about the room.

But Zidane didn't have time to take in his surroundings as he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful queen sat on the queen size bed in front of him. And just like he expected, she wasn't too happy.

"Where have you been?" She asked him gently but he still detected the hint of betrayal in her voice. "I thought you went off to speak with Baku? Yet he told me he hadn't seen you, in fact, no-one had except for the time we walked in together?" She carried on, her gaze still firmly piercing into him.

The genome hung his head in shame as he walked towards the bed, when he sat down next to her however, Garnet stood up and walked towards the Vanity Table.

"I was catching up with someone." He replied simply nervously fidgeting with the hem of his jacket. Garnet turned towards him and Zidane continued before she could ask whom the person he was catching up with was. "Her name's Estelle, and she's an old girlfriend."

Garnet turned her gaze away in shock, not bearing to meet his gaze again. 'He couldn't have possibly… could he?' She thought to herself hugging her arms around her waist, a sign saying how uncomfortable she now was.

"Nothing happened Dagger, you know I wouldn't do that to you. It's just…"

"It's just what Zidane?" She shouted back to him. Dagger's hands jumped to her mouth shocked as to her own tone of voice. She couldn't even remember the last time she had shouted at anyone. Zidane flinched slightly and stopped playing with his jacket.

"I believed she died a long time ago, before the play at Alexandria, before the journey to fight Kuja, before I met you." He explained looking out towards the window still in disbelief of the information he had received from his old lover. "She had told me…" He carried on after realising Garnet was waiting for him to continue his story. "She had told me that she had faked her own Death, because she….she didn't….she didn't know what to do." He stuttered finding it hard to word what had been said to him not two hours before.

"What do you mean?" Garnet asked softly, walking back over to the bed and sitting down next to him whilst putting her hand in his. The blonde squeezed it before closing his eyes and continuing.

"She was Pregnant."

Garnet's hand then slipped out of his.

-x---------------------

-Two hours before hand-

"What?" The genome shouted jumping back from the raven haired woman in front of him. Zidane and Estelle had taken a walk in the industrial district after the genome had thought it wise he walk both her and the small boy back to their home.

"I was pregnant Zidane, I was carrying your child and I didn't want you to have to deal with that." She replied calmly like she had done throughout their whole conversation.

"Oh and I guess me thinking my girlfriend was dead was easy to deal with?" He shouted as he stopped walking and put his head in his hands.

"Zidane…"

"No, shut up, my head hurts." He screamed rubbing his temples with his fore fingers. Estelle's gaze went back to the boy before her who was currently jumping in the puddles formed by the rain that had fallen during the day.

"His name's Duo, he's three, coming on four years old. He likes the Ocean, Gundai Bread, Dogs and watching the puppet shows that are sometimes on in the theatre district. I try to save up all my spare gil for him to go watch the show every two months. He doesn't like it when he's proven wrong and will sulk for hours until he's forgotten all about it, he likes to help all the other children when they are in need and not to mention he loves the outdoors and always runs off to go exploring through the city." She explained not looking at the genome but keeping her gaze on the toddler in front of her.

Zidane turned his gaze up to look back at the girl in front of him not knowing at all what to say. His gaze then turned towards the boy who he had just come to know as his own son.

"Our home is only on the next block of apartments, we should take our leave now." Estelle said after a long pause. Zidane still had no words as to what to say and simply nodded before Estelle and Duo both continued walking towards their new home. Zidane then turned and walked back to the castle taking as many detours as her knew.

He needed to clear his head; that was the only thing on his mind right now.

-x---------------------

Garnet was silent, there just wasn't that much to say. How is she to know of Zidane's new intentions? Did she even want to know? Would he leave her to be with his old lover and his newly found offspring?

She couldn't help it as tears quickly escaped her eyes. She couldn't bear to lose him again. Zidane noticed this and quickly drew her in for an embrace.

"I'll never leave you Dags." He whispered in her ear as if he could read her thoughts. Dagger wrapped her arms around his waist while his arms played through the silky strands of her dark brown hair. "You're the only one I want to be with, you're my world" He continued after kissing the top of her head. Garnet lightly pushed at Zidane's chest so she could look into his eyes.

"Then tell me… everything." To say Zidane was confused was an understatement and he clearly showed his confusion by raising an eyebrow and scratching at the back of his neck.

"I already-"

"No." She interrupted him not breaking the gaze the two were sharing. "Tell me what happened, after the Lifa Tree… tell me where you've been for the past 2 years." Zidane's mouth made an 'o' shape in understanding what she had said before leaving the bed to go sit upon the windowsill and staring out into the night sky.

"Well after you left on the Hilda garde, I went into the Lifa tree in search for Kuja. When I found him he was dying and saying sorry for everything he has done." Zidane begun the story sighing at the bad memory. Garnet made her way over towards him and gently placed a hand upon his shoulder in a sign to tell him to continue. "When eventually, he passed away." Zidane uttered quietly clutching his eyelids shut forcing out the bad image locked into his brain. "I screamed loudly in distress and that somehow made the tree act up and vines came and were about to hit us. Trying to protect Kuja I put my body over his so he would be safe and that's when the vines hit."

"Were you hurt?!" Dagger screamed gasping and placing a hand over her mouth in distress.

"Yes, The vines knocked me out, I was in a coma but when I woke up I remembered nothing apart from the name dagger and your face." He explained turning his gaze away from the window and into the eyes of his girlfriend. "I couldn't even remember my name just yours. I also remembered the song. I started singing it which kept my sanity and the vines reacted to it and moved away from me so I saw sunlight in my eyes. I looked over at Kuja was still lying on the ground lifeless. That's when I heard a feminine voice. I looked in the direction the voice was coming from and saw someone who looked exactly like me but a bit more … well, girly. It was Mikoto. But I didn't recognize her for I didn't remember. She called me Zidane and that's when I remembered my name. When I told her I didn't remember much she said I had the disease which many Terrans suffer from. She also told me Kuja wasn't dead."

"What!?"

"Kuja wasn't dead he had another type of disease which makes him look like he was dead. The only cure for mine and Kuja's illness was on Terra in a plant called Listria. So Mikoto and I carried Kuja to the black mage village where I could heal. I was there for about 5 months, because that was how bad my injuries were." He explained and Garnet grabbed his hand in support "After that we flew out to the shimmering islands. I looked out at the ocean where the shimmering islands were. But...it wasn't even there any more. Mikoto explained that it sunk to the bottom of the ocean so we had to swim under there. When we got to the bottom, there it was, just like Mikoto said. We travelled to terra and believe me it has changed. Everything was in ruins. So we searched for Listria. Mikoto was the one who found it and when I saw it I gasped at it's beauty. It was quite like a rose. But the colour was silver and pink which waved in the sunlight. And it was glittery and shiny and it couldn't help but bring smiles to faces. Mikoto got one of it's petals and squeezed it, a tiny drop came and fell in the container Mikoto was holding. We got back to the wrecked village. Mikoto added some other water and chemicals into the container to make the antidote before she gave it to me and Kuja. I drunk it and soon memories and emotions came flooding back to me. I was in so much pain. When it stopped me only one thing came to my mind, you." He felt Garnet's hand squeeze his own "I ran to the door but then fell to the floor in pain. Mikoto said I had to rest for a year for the potion to kick in or it would kill me. Mikoto went over to Kuja and opened his mouth to poor his bit of the potion in. 6months later he awoke. I asked Mikoto how long I had been in a come for, she replied 7 months. When I exited Terra The other 2 went to black mage village while I took the airship to Lindblum, Their I found Tantalus who were all overjoyed to see me and then ruby came up with the idea that I should be Marcus, and that's what I did."

"But why didn't you come straight to Alexandria instead of Lindblum."

"Because, I was afraid you found someone else." He replied guiltily. Garnet cried again and hugged into Zidane's chest another time. Zidane was quick to wrap his arms around her.

"I'd never leave you for another, never!" she sobbed out into his chest which caused Zidane's hold on her to tighten. Garnet pushed him slightly away again and blushed as she looked into his eyes. "Make love to me." She whispered and Zidane's eyebrows flew upwards into his hairline. Garnet took Zidane's hands and led him carefully over towards the bed in their guest chambers. The genome grinned cheekily before kissing his love on the lips as they both crashed into the sheets.

And that night, the two became one.

* * *

So what do you think? Do you like the rewrite?

Reviews would be most appreciated =]


End file.
